The Epilepsy Research Training Program will provide intensive conceptual and technical research training to postdoctoral trainees, in research topics and cutting-edge techniques germane to the understanding of the Epilepsies. These areas include the neurobiology of neuronal and network hyperexcitability, plasticity and repair, and the Genetic/Genomic, Cellular and Molecular mechanisms involved in the generation and maintenance of the epileptic state. The program is designed for individuals who have recently completed their MD or PhD training, and will engage them in basic and translational research approaches, to fulfill the need for research to Cure Epilepsy, as highlighted in the NIH strategic plan. The Program's goal is to create the next generation of Epilepsy Researchers, who will not only utilize methods and concepts currently in place, but will be prepared to carry them forward. The Research training will be provided by an apprenticeship under the immediate sponsorship of one or more faculty preceptor, with guidance and oversight of an Individual Training Committee. This research training will be complemented by active participation in the program's structured training seminars, as well as in journal clubs, clinical/research symposia and specialized training courses, including the ethical conduct of research. The program is located at the UCI Research Campus, and includes faculty in several Neuroscience departments and in the multi-disciplinary Research Centers for Human Genome, Biomedical Engineering and Computational Modeling, Neuronal Death and Regeneration and Aging and Dementia. Thus, the program's setting is a community rich in both, Basic Neuroscience as well as in research approaches to Clinical Disorders, including Epilepsy. The preceptors of this program include basic scientists with expertise in key aspects and methods, which are crucial to the study of Epilepsy, as well as physician-scientists who offer a critical clinical perspective. The program will thus provide focused yet multi-dimensional research training to generate the next cadre of researchers in the Neurobiology, Genetics, Cellular and Molecular mechanisms of the Epilepsies.